


Pariya and Amira

by orphan_account



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: Fanart, Gen, there's a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a chocolate box treat for hawberries, who requested Pariya and Amir teaching younger girl how to ride a horse
Relationships: Amira Hergal & Pariya
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Pariya and Amira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).



hello there!

Otoyomegatari was my favourite manga series few years ago so when I saw your prompt I knew I want to draw something for you! I hope you will like the art :)

  
[link to a picture on outside website](https://postimg.cc/tnq8dHMn)


End file.
